<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t test me (my bite is worse than my bark) by SwiiggiitySn00ty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705417">Don’t test me (my bite is worse than my bark)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiiggiitySn00ty/pseuds/SwiiggiitySn00ty'>SwiiggiitySn00ty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First work - Freeform, Future gore, M/M, Oc//Akuji, Oc//Vizeera, Other, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Wendigo, more tags to come, scientist x subject, some scenes may be nasty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:32:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiiggiitySn00ty/pseuds/SwiiggiitySn00ty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akuji Revenir, a leading scientist, has the once in a lifetime opportunity to experiment on supernatural creatures. Though when he meets the test subject Vizeera things don’t go exactly as plan, but he can’t exactly let him go. </p><p> </p><p>FIRST WORK IM SORRY IF ITS SHITTY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>slow burn - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akuji Revenir was a passionate man who worked for a genetics lab called Virotech State. Virotech was a growing business that specialized in forming new antibiotics, vaccines, and was even looking into experiments on regenerating organs. Akuji, after spending sleepless nights and grueling process of hiring, had quickly climbed the ranks to be considered an Executive. The man was beyond thrilled to do something he absolutely loved and that something just so happened to be science.<br/>
</p><p>The male was in the midst of helping a colleague with their calculations when the receptionist from the first floor, a young woman by the name of Blythe, tapped on his shoulder. Blythe was a sweet girl, she had long curly brunette hair and green eyes. She was shorter than him by a few inches so she had to reach a little to tap him on the shoulder. “Mr Revenir,  there are two men in your office waiting for you.”, The girl pipes up. Akuji cast a conflicted glance between his colleague and the receptionist.<br/>
</p><p>“Can’t I just say I’m busy? I’m actually kind of busy right now...can you tell them I’ll be in tomorrow? I just don’t want to lose my train of thought.”, The lead scientist rambles. It’s not that he wanted to do work, he was just really bad at speaking with others so he really wasn’t prepared to talk to people so early in the day<br/>
</p><p>“I’m afraid not Mr Revenir” Blythe shakes her head, “they demanded they be put in and said that they’d wait in your office till you are ready” She admits awkwardly, rubbing her arm. Akuji frowned at her description and readied himself to be fired by the few people higher up than him.<br/>
</p><p>“Ok I’ll go and see what they want” Akuji sighs, patting his colleague on the back before making his way to his office. When he opened his door he really wasn’t expecting such formal people. Two men turned to look at him, one of them was big (muscle wise), square jaw and silvery hair. The other man was a tad smaller than him but his eyes were a sharp green that popped against his raven hair, “Um hello, sorry for the wait, I was assisting one of my colleagues” he apologizes, sliding into his chair across from them.<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry for intruding” The silver headed man piped up leaning over to the  side and grabbing a manilla folder which he didn’t put on the desk quite yet, “Sorry I’m forgetting my manners, I’m Master Sergeant Ichabod Denver and this is my colleague Kamil Koloak” Ichabod introduces, making a gesture to the raven head male who only nodded in greeting.<br/>
</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you both, but what brings you two to my office?” Akuji asks, glancing at the manilla folder Ichabod was holding. He didn’t like how military personnel was asking to speak with him personally, but he tried to keep himself calm for the sake of looking more professional and polite to his guests<br/>
</p><p>“Well to be frank we’re looking to hire, we belong to a very special unit in the government called the SCI. I can’t quite say what we do here for confidential reasons, but I can be honest and say we need your help. We have acquired assets that need assistance and have been quarantined for the time being until we know how to help them” Ichabod explains, looking to Akuji who he knew would be confused. And he was right. Akuji just stared and blinked dumbly as he tried to think of a question.<br/>
</p><p>“So some people are sick and you want me to find a cure for them so there’s not an outbreak?” Akuji questions. Ichabod made the universal ‘kind of’ gesture before handing the file to Akuji as if it’ll help.<br/>
</p><p>“I will be honest, I can’t say anything unless you agree to help us. If you take this job you won’t be fired from this lab, and we will pay you more for your services. You will be in charge of other workers, but we need someone to to handle one of our assets till we find out how to help him” Ichabod explains, allowing Akuji to open the file. Akuji couldn’t believe what was going on, why were members of the federal government asking for his help? The scientist reluctantly opened the folder and was greeting with a missing persons flyer, the male in the photo looked to be a little younger than him. The stranger had dark brown hair and verdant green eyes, he was smiling for the photo that looked to be more of a smirk. As Akuji scanned the page past the basic descriptions, his name was printed in bold font </p><p>                   ‘VIZEERA CARTER’ </p><p>         “He’s alive and well, but he is changed. We need you to help us find out why it happened and how to prevent it from happening to anyone else” Ichabod says, taking back the file.<br/>
</p><p>“What do you mean by changed? Why can’t he be released-“ Akuji begins to questions before cutting himself off on the realization that he wouldn’t be able to answer, “So if I join you and help you with whatever...what’s the catch?”<br/>
</p><p>“You cannot talk about this to anyone. You can’t get attached to anyone there or it will be the death of you” Ichabod states simply, sliding Akuji a single card-stock business card with shiny golden print of a phone number, “Contact us whenever you make a decision, but I’ll have to be on my way. Something has come up. Please consider us though, we’d be overjoyed to have you.” Was the final thing the man in black stated before heading out of the office along with his silent partner</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Contemplation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Akuji had returned back to his his home with the strange business card in pocket he was greeted by a familiar face which was none other than his hairless cat Dexter. The male scooped up the skinny purring cat into his arms and let it bump its head against his cheek, “I know Dex, you missed me” he chuckles, setting the cat down and getting into his comfy clothes. He was about to throw his clothes in the laundry till he remembered the card in his pocket (that would’ve been bad).<br/>
</p><p>Akuji didn’t know what to do, he wanted to join the strange men out of sheer curiosity to see what exactly they were about but the pit in his stomach said it was deeper than that. In his office they gave him a missing person’s flyer with a boy on it, a human. He didn’t like that they were asking a scientist to help with a missing persons case. The scientist turned to the cat who was licking his foot and wasn’t really paying attention to his owner anymore, “So what should I do Dex? Should I call these guys? They seem really shady” he asks as if the feline would reply.<br/>
</p><p>“It’s a missing persons case but they want hire me, a scientist. It just doesn’t make sense you know?”, Akuji shakes his head as he started to make his cup of noodles. What he lacked in basic life skills he made up for in biological intelligence, but he was pretty screwed when it came to simple things like cooking or the dreaded tax season. Dexter looked to his owner and chirped not very helpful advice.<br/>
</p><p>“Though they did say they had him already but he’s ‘changed’ whatever that means. Maybe he’s a zombie? Ooh that would be cool....wait no it wouldn’t that means if he escaped the apocalypse would start. Wait I don’t want to be in charge of the zombie apocalypse!!!”, Akuji panics aloud, the beep of the microwave snapping him out of his thoughts, “Ok ok think clearly, there is no zombies. Its just a big secret government trying to enlist your help. Yeah that’s it” he breathes trying to assure himself. The scientist took his noodles and slumped on his couch, Dexter joining him and meowing for a noodle.<br/>
</p><p>After a few more hours of contemplating which consisted of Akuji talking to himself, his cat, and his Aloe Vera on the window sill in his bathroom (affectionately named Jerry) he believed he had finally made a decision. He was convinced that doing this was to not only help whoever this Vizeera Carter was but also everyone around him as well. Trying not to lose the courage he had before he would never be able to speak to them again he called the gold printed number, “Hello, this is Akuji Revenir. I’ve decided I’ll help you” he states, trying to be professional as possible without his voice cracking.<br/>
</p><p>“Wonderful, tomorrow morning head over to the trading port on the pier, I’ll send a car over to pick you up and discuss things further with you then. Welcome to the SCI.”, Ichabod voiced over the phone before hanging up curtly</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A wee bit lack luster but next chapter y’all will meet Vizeera, then everything will go downhill by then. He’s kinda a prick. I also am still learning how to write here so please forgive me for any errors!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. SCI: Supernatural Containment Initiative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi I didn’t totally forget about this during the entire year of 2020</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day had come quicker than Akuji was hoping. Nerves had taken hold of his system, making his heart beat faster and his fingers twitch as the landscape went from urbanized hell to slightly less refined coastal territory. Ichabod had voiced to meet by the trading port and fortunately for him there was only one, Mantis Shipping. Akuji had parked his car off in a side yard, realizing that his stood out in this aged landscape, but luckily he wasn’t alone for long.
</p><p> A black SUV rolled in passed the open chain link gate and rolled up besides his Ford Fusion, the windows were tinted dark. This of course brought up even more red flags in Akuji’s mind but not like he can turn this down now, he was so far in. The tinted windows began to roll down so Akuji copied the suit, the man in the passenger’s seat was the dark haired colleague he had met with Ichabod. What was his name? Emile? No that’s Remy’s brother in Ratatouille. 
</p><p> “Kamil, right?” Akuji asks with a nervous smile, hoping that he didn’t just embarrass himself in front of his new colleague. First impressions were important to him and yet he felt as if he had already blown it. Good job Akuji.
</p><p> The raven haired man nodded in confirmation, guess he wasn’t a big speaker, but Akuji could respect that. “Follow us, We’ll lead you to the facility” he says curtly with a voice that was just as cold as his appearance before rolling the window up again.
</p><p> “oooookay I guess we’re going, good conversation” Akuji mumbles to himself as he rolled up his own window and followed after the black SUV. He didn’t know how long he was driving. He watched coastal land structures return to bustling cityscape, fading into suburbs then completely into country. He was beginning to second guess his leaders but a building approached on the horizon. It almost looked like a warehouse or factory, it had smokestacks atop and security lined the perimeter with everything from cars to dogs. Whatever they had in there they weren’t letting anyone in. 
</p><p> After granting access past the very intimidating line of armed guards by the gate, Akuji parked his car along side Kamil’s and stepped out. The air was fresh and crisp, he was almost shocked at how different things were compared to the city where he lived a majority of his life. There was a stillness in the air but a soft hum of machinery from within the depths of whatever sort of factory this was. Though, something felt off to him like they were hiding much sinister activities that Akuji wanted no part of. Suppose it was too late to turn back now.
</p><p> The scientist had followed Kamil inside the warehouse where it was absolutely bustling with activity between armed guards on patrol, staff pushing different carts of lab equipment into different rooms. Ichabod was standing in the walkway talking with another scientist when Akuji’s presence distracted him. “Ah Mr. Revenir, glad you could join us. Give me a moment please” the large male says, stopping for a moment to excuse himself from the scientist he was speaking with to join the two, “I’ll show you around and who you will be dealing with” he adds on and begins his tour. Luckily people moved aside as Ichabod walked so they had plenty of room to walk together, “Now that you’re a member I should explain to you about what exactly this place is. For starters; we are the Supernatural Containment Initiative. We specialize in dealing with paranormal phenomena, a lot of these creatures are dangerous or cause a lot of problems for civilians so we are under executive orders to capture or kill them if the situation calls for it. I know it’s a big shock to hear about and that these things are real, but you will be working on one” he mentions oh so casually. 
</p><p> Akuji blinked stupidly at what he was hearing from Ichabod. Supernatural? Paranormal phenomena? Maybe your previous zombie idea wasn’t so far off the mark buddy. “So what do you guys have here? Unicorns?” He asks, naming the first mythical creature that came to his mind and immediately regretting it as that was sure to make him sound really stupid. 
</p><p> Ichabod couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh at the question, “Not yet, but we do have some sirens, a djinn naga hybrid, werewolves, demons, an angel, along with some others. These creatures are extremely elusive and it’s a miracle we even have them alive.” He admits, turning into a hallway. The hallway was long and each wall seemed to have a large glass window there to peer into the room, there was a heavy metal door into each windowed room with a key pad on it and a metal holder for a clipboard. “these are our most dangerous ones, we have them on a system that if they behave they will be rewarded with more enriching things in their cells like plants or a different kind of bed. Some try to get it closer to their natural habitat while others like to live a human.” He continues to explain walking down towards the end of the hall
</p><p> Akuji was listening to Ichabod’s explanation of their system of how things worked with their dangerous ones. As they walked he couldn’t help but look into each cell at what it was holding.  One was dark, looked like a cave and he could see red eyes tracking him as he walked by, another was like a fish tank with a merperson with hair grown over their eyes, the tank seemed too shallow for their long eel like body but Akuji tried not to pay attention to it, a different cell looked almost like a swamp that had webs going corner to corner (he failed to notice the Tsuchigumo watching him from the ceiling giggling at his baffled his expression), one of the last rooms looked extremely comfy in his opinion. The room had warm lighting, there was numerous comfy pillows lining the floor, a small tea table with a china tea set and an ebony box in the center, and a circular red canopied bed. He could faintly see a figure resting in the bed. 
</p><p> “This is our latest capture, as mentioned before he will get more items and things in his cell if he behaves, but he hasn’t been very interested in following our orders or commands. Hopefully you can get him to relax a little so we can get some work done on him. He’s the only one of his kind we’ve been able to find and catch so we NEED any info we can get on him” Ichabod says, stopping in front of the last cell before the last empty cell in the hall. Within this cell it was simple bare necessities: a standard sink, toilet and bed but nothing else. The so called newly captured was laying face first on the floor while using his arms to slightly cushion his forehead, his body so still his ribs showed no signs he was even breathing. 
</p><p> Akuji stared at the male on the floor with a furrowed brow. It was kinda sad to see him with nothing, but at the same time he was wondering why he was completely ignoring the basic things provided for him. He knew from this worn leather jacket and that dark brown hair this was the guy from the missing person’s poster, but he looked so normal. 
“What is he?” He forces himself to ask while staring at the man on the floor (who was likely ignoring their existence). 
</p><p> “Well as far as we know-“ Ichabod starts, knocking on the glass as if that’ll get Vizeera to react to their presence, “He is a Wendigo”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this was worth the wait, I genuinely forgot who I was writing tbh. At least next chapter Vizeera can be a thunder cunt</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOPE YALL ENJOYED IT ILL TRY TO PUSH MY WAY THROUGH THE SECOND CHAPTER SO I CAN INTRODUCE VIZEERA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>